


Lord I was a fool

by Ziril



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I am doing some editing over the week so this wont be...as bad?, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, What Have I Done, it is 12 am, ooc probably, or ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziril/pseuds/Ziril
Summary: This wasn't how it was supposed to go.(Or the one where Emu is Saki.)





	Lord I was a fool

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything fanfic related before in my entire life so honestly if this sucks tell me.I need the criticism.  
> Edit: Okay I've done as much as I could so it should suck less..ish.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider.If I did no one would be dead or transforming into space Gods.

This wasn't how is was supposed to go.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go _dammnit._

_"Hey watch it."_  
_"Sorry! Sorry I wasn't look-oh your a surgical student?"_  
_Hiiro huffed and took his textbook back._  
_"Yes but that's none of your buisness."_  
_Clumsy idiot._

Dammed moronic _idiot._

_"Excuse m- oh it's you."_  
_"Ah, it's you from yesterday!"_ _The man who had unceremoniously bumped into him yesterday smiled._  
_"I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Emu. Hojo Emu, pediatric student."_

He had a nice smile.  
He should have told him that.

* * *

_Hiiro turned to face Houjou Emu, currently sitting beside him playing a game on his WonderSwan. He had sat himself there after finding Hiiro in the library and seemed to not notice Hiiro's various hints that he should leave._

_"Are you following me?"_  


_"We go to the same school Hiiro." Emu said unenthusiastically, not taking his eyes off his game.(How he learned his name he wasn't sure)_  


_"There are hundreds of other students on this campus Hojou, surely I can't be the only on you know?"_  


_"Well no but.."_  


_"Hmm?"_  


_Hojou scratched his neck. " I like hanging out with you."_

He remembered how happy he felt hearing that. How he turned away and then scrambled out of his seat so Emu wouldn't see his reddening ears. 

* * *

" _Hey Hiiro do you want to play Video Games later?"_  


_"I need to study Hojou, I don't have time to waste playing games."_  


_"Hiiro you've been studying all week, you need a break."_  


_"I'm not going to become the world's greatest Doctor by taking it easy." He argued but Hojou somehow managed to convince him to play Taddle Quest back at his small apartment, which he somewhat enjoyed. It had absolutely nothing to do with the the way Houjo's eyes brightened when he said yes._

He was an idiot.

* * *

_"....Emu." Hiiro tried to sound as casual as possible. They were having lunch in a nearby cafe as they have been for the past 3 weeks or so.(Not that Hiiro was keeping count)_  


_"Yeah Hiiro?"_  


_"Would you like to have dinner on Friday?" Emu, of course, dropped his coffee on himself but assured Hiiro that Friday would be perfect._

Emu..

* * *

_"Hey Hiiro." ___  


_"Hmm." Hiiro answered yawning, they just finished their 6th official date. Some movie about Uchurangers something or other. They both enjoyed even if they had no idea what the plot was._  


_He turned to look at Emu who was twiddling with his fingers and staring at the ground. "Are we going back to your place? Together?"_  


_That stopped Hiiro in his tracks. Of course that would be logical they've been dating for about 2 weeks, that would be the obvious next step, he should have been prepared for this, but-_  


_"Hiiro."_  


_Emu slowly cupped his cheeks. "It's fine." And then he smiled the smile that made Hiiro go weak in the knees._

* * *

____

Emu

_Hiiro saw Emu in the halls and was about to call out him when he noticed he was with someone.An older man, a bit gruff looking and a stern woman wearing a suit. Hiiro's certain he's seen them somewhere, but wher- "Hiiro!"_  


_Emu ran over to him tripping his feet._

_Hiiro sighed and helped his boyfriend up.Whatever, not like he'll see them again._

* * *

__

I should have noticed.

_"Hiiro?" Emu said carefully._  


_"Hm?" Hiiro replied not taking his eyes off his text book._  


_"We're still free later?"_  


_"What?"_  


_"DoReMiFa Beat? You finally agreed to let me to teach you how to play it."_  


_"Ah right. I can't, I need to talk to a professor about the American intership."_

_Took them long enough to get him approved._  


_"...right.Tommorow?"_  


_"Ah no, sorry, I have a test"_  


_"What? You didn't tell me that."_  


_Hiiro shrugged. "Guess it never came up."_  


_"..okay then."_

* * *

_"Hiiro would you jus-"_  


_They were in his apartment for what was supposed to be a quiet dinner. That was until Emu brought up the fact that they haven't seen each other in a week. Hiiro then became defensive and pointed out that maybe it if Emu would stop sneaking around with Hanaya (grumpy mystery man who seemed all too eager to drag Emu away everytime he saw him) which lead to a nearing 15 minute argument between them._  


_"I'm **busy** Emu. I can't just up and go every time you want to play a dumb game."_  


_"Damnit Hiiro, we never hang out anymore, I miss you."_  


_"Then maybe you should spend some more time Hanaya!" He snapped._  


_At that Emu threw his hands in the air. "It's nothing Hiiro, we're just helping each other out!"_  


_"Yes," Hiiro rolled his eyes_ _" because Radiology and Pediatrics have so much in common."_  


_"Hiiro! Would you jus-you know what forget it." He left the apartment, slammimg the door on his way out._

__

__Oh _Emu__ _

* * *

_"We should break up."_

_**"Excuse** me?"_  


_"Hiiro, when was the last time we spent more than 20 minutes together? Scratch that, when was the last time we spent together without fighting?"_

_Hiiro pursed his lips._  


_"Exactly, Hiiro I care about you, but I can't handle a relationship like this on top of everything else and I don't want to," he said resolutely "I deserve better, we both do."_  


_"Is that it then?" Hiiro spat out, clenching his fists._  


_Something flashed in Emu's eyes and it looked like he was going to argue but he didn't. Instead he just slumped his shoulders._

_"Yeah," he sighed "I guess so."_  


_Hiiro bolted out the door._

I am so sorry.

* * *

_He was hepling the CR._

_Game disease. That's why Hanaya dragged him around everywhere. That's where he went._

_That's where he was now._

_"Hiiro!"_

_Hiiro pushed his father back and went straight to the pale figure lying in bed. "Emu!"_  


_"Hiiro.." Emu coughed out struggling to smile._  


_"Emu,God. Why didn't you tell me?"_  


_"Honestly? I didn't think you'd care."_  


_Hiiro felt something sharp pierce him. (He broke up with you because you were causing him stress, this is your fault this is your faul-)._  


_"Emu." Hiiro choked out._  


_"I'm sorry Hiiro." He was fading, he was **dying** and there was nothing Hiiro could do about it._  


_Don't apologize, **don't leave**._

_"Hey Hiiro? I always believed you were going to be the greatest doctor in the world, but could you promise me something?" Hiiro tried to grip Emu's hand but he couldn't it he went through it God why Emu why him?_  


_"Try to to be a good one okay?" _He smiled one last time._ _

__

__

I'm so sorry Emu.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!  
> Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated.


End file.
